Aerial lifts, such as scissor lifts, boom lifts, and articulating lifts are frequently used to allow workers to access elevated locations and other difficult to reach areas. Typically, such lifts include a platform where a worker can stand, and the platform is lifted to the location where work is to be performed. The platform is typically enclosed by a plurality of railings for safety purposes, and such railings include horizontal structural members.
Depending on the work to be performed, a worker may require diverse tools, hardware, equipment, and other supplies while on the platform. However, aerial lift platforms do not provide convenient storage for such supplies. Therefore workers typically place some necessary supplies on the floor of the platform. This requires the worker to bend down repeatedly to access the supplies, and furthermore presents a safety hazard. Furthermore, since space on the platform floor is limited, the worker may need to lower the platform to retrieve additional supplies. This consumes time and may require additional personnel to provide the platform worker with the necessary supplies. Therefore, a work area where the worker can safely and conveniently place tools, hardware, equipment, and other supplies is desired.